


Plan of Action

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #6: Drunk Santa. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plan of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #6: Drunk Santa. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

There was only a light flurry of snow when they arrived in London, although there were threatening clouds above. Harry and Severus led the way through the packed street, nodding to familiar faces and replying politely to greetings as they went. They ushered the children quickly past what appeared to be a drunk, naked Santa, passed out in a side alley, a Santa hat over his bits. Harry wasn’t too sure how he would explain that one to Lily.

“Okay,” Harry said cheerfully. “Where to first?” A jumble of voices instantly responded.

“Wizard Wheezes!”

“Sweet shop!”

“Quidditch supplies!

Harry sighed.

~~~

“I suggest we split up to make the most of our time before the weather worsens,” Severus said. “You take James to the Quidditch shop while I take these two to the sweet shop, then we can meet at the Weasley establishment afterwards. Is that agreeable, Lily?” he asked, looking down at her. 

She seemed to consider his proposal, and then shrugged. “I guess so. I like sweets, too.”

Harry hid a grin as he laid a hand on James’ shoulder. “Okay, we’ll see you in a little while then.”

A moment later they had melted into the crowd.


End file.
